Flowerpot Band
Flowerpot Band is the seventeenth episode of the second season. Plot Early one morning, Bill and Ben are waken by an unusual clicking noise. Weed hears it too and they all wonder what it could be. Bill makes a joke by guessing it's a rhinoceros making the noise and he, Ben and Weed think it's a good joke. Weed thinks it could be Gnome making the noise so Bill and Ben decide to go and check it out, not knowing that Weed is playing a trick on them. Gnome isn't making the clicking noise and Weed tells Bill and Ben she tricked them, but the flowerpot men don't find the trick funny. The noise is coming from Slowcoach's house so Bill and Ben go there. The noise is made by Scamper who is knitting some bed socks for Slowcoach. Bill asks Scamper how to knit and she explains - In through the bonny hole, round the tree and out again. Bill and Ben make up a little song out of the instructions and Slowcoach tells them that it isn't a barn dance and that bed socks are a very serious business. Bill and Ben snigger and Slowcoach tells them to clear off so they say goodbye and leave. Bill and Ben go to the end of the garden wondering what to do next now they've solved the mystery of the clicking noise, then they hear another interesting sound, this time it is a boing-ing sound. The sound is made by Whoops who is tugging at a spring which in his compost heap. Whoops grumbles about the spring being in his compost heap and Ben asks him what it is, but he doesn't know. Bill and Ben find the boing-ing funny and start boing-ing themselves, but Whoops doesn't find it funny and tells them to go somewhere else. Bill and Ben go the potting shed, then they hear yet another interesting sound and go to investigate. This time, it is a twanging noise which is caused by Tad who is stuck in a paint-pot and trying to get out. Every time Tad tries to get out of the paint-pot, his foot is twanging on an elastic band across the top so Bill and Ben help him out. Ben asks Tad how he got into the paint-pot and he starts telling them his story, but the flowerpot men are more interested in the elastic band so Tad leaves the shed. Bill and Ben hear another interesting noise and decide to go and find out what it is. This time, it is Scuff who is making the noise who is in the tree and dropping bits of shell onto some glass bottles. As soon as Bill and Ben find out what is making the noise, they hear yet another one, but this time they don't have to go and find it because it has come to find them. Some bits of shell had fallen on Boo and when he rolls about, they make the sound of a pair of maracas. Bill and Ben think the noise is nice and Boo agrees, but he doesn't it following him around all over the place and asks the flowerpot men to get the bits of shell of him, but Bill has had a really good idea - he and Ben remember all the interesting noises they've heard during the day, they'll get everyone together with their different musical instruments and they can make music together. Ben remembers about Whimsy and her musical cobwebs so he dashes off to find her. Soon Whimsy has spun her web and the members of the orchestra are beginning to arrive. Scamper is going to play her knitting needles on Slowcoach like a drum, Boo is going to play his shells by shaking himself, Whimsy is going to be pinging on her web, Tad is going to play his elastic band like a harp, Pry is going to playing the glass bottles with a stick, Whoops is going to be tugging on his spring and Bill and Ben are the conductors. The flowerpot men count to three and the orchestra begin playing a song filling the garden with music. When the song is finished, everyone cheers as they enjoyed themselves very much. Bill and Ben decide to play the song again so the orchestra start playing again and even Slowcoach enjoys it. Everyone enjoys the music so much, that they play their song again and again and again until it is time for bed. Characters * Bill and Ben * Weed * Slowcoach * Scamper * Whoops * Scuff * Boo * Whimsy * Pry * Tad * Gnome Locations * The Bottom of the Garden * The Shed * Slowcoach's House * Thistle's Corner * The Kennel (cameo) * The End of the Garden Cast * John Thomson as the narrator, Bill, Slowcoach, Whoops and Tad * Jimmy Hibbert as Ben, Boo and Scuff * Eve Karpf as Weed, Scamper, Whimsy and Pry Watch Category:Bill and Ben episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes written by Jimmy Hibbert